


Fondling Discoveries

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anatomy, Day Off, Fondling, Love, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: When Spinel agrees to let Anon touch her chest, Anon makes an unexpected discovery.
Relationships: Anon X Spinel
Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483190
Kudos: 9





	Fondling Discoveries

> It had been almost four months since Spinel and Anon had started dating officially, the pair had only grown closer together since then. It had been three weeks since they had moved in together. Three weeks of happiness living together, excluding the nightmares Spinel had had a few times and the one time Anon was late and his phone had died. The pair was still partaking of their daily routine, taking turns cooking for each other, kissing before they parted ways for work, upon arriving back at their shared home, and sharing more spontaneous kisses as they spent time together in the evenings.  
>It was a particularly nice day out today. The pair had a rare day off together, which they were determined to make the most of. Spinel and Anon held each other close and smiled, Anon gently running a hand through Spinel's hair as he spoke. "A whole day to do whatever we want. How should we spend it I wonder?" Anon planted a kiss on Spinel's neck after he finished talking, causing her to giggle a little.  
>"Spinel ran a finger along Anon's chest. "What do you think we should do? There's a lot to choose from......games, reading.....cuddling close together. Whatever shall we do?"  
>A light blush formed on Anon's face before he cracked a smile. "My stretchy taffy, can I......can we be more intimate with each other? Can I......touch your chest?"  
>Spinel blushed slightly as she smiled. "Of course my love. I'd.....I'd like that a lot. I'd like to be closer to you."  
>Anon's blush deepened as he swallowed hard. He'd been thinking about this for a while now, and found himself nervous about it. Slowly, he steeled his resolved and started moving his hands, lower to get under Spinel's shirt, then up again once his hands were inside her garment. Slowly, he ran his fingers up her body, from her belly up towards her chest.  
>When Anon got up to her chest, he felt confusion at what he found there. Or rather, the lack of what he expected to find. He ran his fingers along her body, and found it smooth. There were no breasts present on her chest at all, and he didn't want to touch her gem just in case she didn't want him to. "Sweety......you......you don't have anything on your chest but your gem?"  
>"Am I suppose to have something else?" Spinel asked in confusion and concern. She had thought her love was asking for permission to touch her gem, but now.....now she was feeling nervous at his initial reaction and his lack of touching her gem.  
>Anon's eyes widened a little at Spinel's confusion and the concern in her voice. "No, no, it's okay! I wasn't expecting, it's okay, I promise! It's just, you look so much like a human woman that I expected you'd, you know, have breasts. But you don't need them if you don't want them! I love you for who you are, not what you look like or what you do or don't have."  
>Somehow, Spinel remained unconvinced. Now that she knew Anon had expected her to have something she didn't, she couldn't help but feel like she let him down. "It's....it's okay, you can be honest with me. That's what relationships are about, right?"  
>Anon's mind was racing. "I swear I'm being honest now. It's fine, really! I was just, I was hoping to make you feel great by massaging your chest, and was surprised that there's nothing to......wait. Would.....what would rubbing your gem do? How would that feel for you?"  
>A light blush formed on Spinel's face. "I....I don't know. When I put stuff inside it and pull stuff out, it feels tingly, and my own hands don't cause a reaction.....but you can touch my gem.....i-if you want to,"  
>Anon swallowed hard as his blush deepened once more. "O-okay. Tell me if.....if this feels too weird for you, okay? I don't want to do something you aren't enjoying."  
>Spinel gave Anon a light nod. Anon took a deep breath before returning his attention towards Spinel's chest once more. He slowly crept his fingers closer to her gemstone, his hands shaking a little as he moved. As his fingers brushed against the edge of her gemstone, Spinel let out a light gasp as she felt a sensation flow through her form that she had never felt before.  
>"Are you okay?" Anon spoke as he started moving his fingers away from Spinel's gem.  
>"I-I'm fine, stars that felt.....please, do that again." Spinel's voice wavered a little as she spoke. She wasn't sure what that sensation she felt was, but she was certain she wanted more of it.  
>Anon smiled as he started to rub her gem with his fingers once more. running them along the outer edge at first, but slowly working in towards the center. As Anon rubbed her gem, Spinel started to moan, lightly at first, but growing louder the closer to the center of her gem Anon got. She could feel a tingling running through her body, making her feel all giddy and happy, similar to how she felt when she played a game with Anon, and yet not the same.  
>As Anon started rubbing the center of Spinel's gem, she felt herself longing for something more, something she couldn't quite understand. It was as if she was empty, yet she had never felt better in her life at the same time. It left her confused. Her arms wrapped around Anon a few times as he kept rubbing the center of her gem. Spinel's toes started to curl in her shoes, her fingers digging lightly into Anon's back as he started to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear. "I'm glad this feels good for you, my stretchy taffy. I love you so much."  
>Anon's words pushed her over the edge. Spinel's form started to flicker a little as she let out a louder moan than before. While Anon started to back off in shock, Spinel reveled in the sensations she was feeling.  
>Anon looked at Spinel with worry and asked in a concerned tone. "Are.....are you okay? I, I didn't know that would happen, I, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
>Spinel held up her hand as she sighed in contentment before speaking. "It's.....it's okay, I'm okay. That felt.....stars, I've never felt like that before! That was amazing. We.....can we do that again?"  
>"You're sure you're okay?"  
>"I'm sure. Why....why are you asking?"  
>"Your form.....it started to flicker a little. I.....I've never seen you do that before."  
>The light blush on Spinel's face deepened. "I....I guess you really have the magic touch. I promise, I'm okay."  
>Anon still wasn't entirely convinced, but the flickering had stopped on Spinel's body. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Okay.....okay, we can do that again sometime, but promise me you'll let me know if it starts feeling too strange, okay? I love you."  
>"I love you too. Maybe someday, I can try forming some of those breasts you mentioned earlier."  
> Anon blushed once more. "Only if you want to. I'll.....have to figure out the best way to show you what they look like beforehand. I meant what I said, it's okay that you don't have them."  
>"I know you did. But I should try it sometime, right? I'm always up for trying new things, I might enjoy having them."  
>"No pressure. We should get used to this first before we try anything else. Just to be safe." Anon spoke in a loving tone. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help thinking about how strange it had been to see Spinel's body flickering like that. He had to make sure it was really okay, that nothing bad would happen to her if they did it again, or went further. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she got hurt because of something he did.  
>Meanwhile, Spinel kept running what just happened in her own head. She was excited that she had experienced something new with Anon, and she couldn't wait to feel that way again. She was looking forward to the next time, and to trying other new things with her love, while also thinking of how she should proceed from here. "Should research this on my own, or should I wait for Anon? He did seem adamant about being the one to show me what breasts are, and about making me feel good today. But personal research could be helpful too. I'll think about it some more later. Right now, I want to enjoy my time with him."  
>Spinel and Anon would spend the rest of their day watching television together, cuddled close to each other, sharing the occasional kiss while they both found their minds returning to the events that had transpired.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter serves as sort of lewd and as set up for something later. Good to be back to writing for this series. Hopefully we see more of Spinel in canon before I hit a certain story idea I have in mind for this series.


End file.
